


Orville Valentine's

by Canada_Girl2018



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Claire and Isaac first Valentine's, Ed/Kelly together, F/M, Valentine's Day on The Orville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canada_Girl2018/pseuds/Canada_Girl2018
Summary: I am not over fond of Valentine's Day, but I thought this might be a super cute thing to do for fun.A nice Valentine's Day on The Orville. =)This work dedicated to Sam.





	Orville Valentine's

Commander Kelly Grayson walked along the corridor leading to Captain Ed Mercer's office, having received a message from him that he wanted to see her but gave no indication of what it was about. Upon reaching Ed's office, she pressed the button on the panel that acted as the doorbell, and Ed soon opened the door of his office with a smile that he always had when he saw Kelly around. "Please, come in.", Ed said, standing aside as Kelly smiled. "Thanks, Ed.", Kelly replied, walking inside and looked around as she saw Ed had nicely decorated his office in pink and red decorations. Kelly smiled as she took in the room and turned as Ed walked up to her and took her hand gently. "So do you...do you like it?", Ed asked, looking uncertain, and Kelly chuckled warmly as she gave Ed's hand a squeeze. "It looks perfect, Ed.", Kelly said, the two sharing a smile as they walked over to the table to have some dinner and wine, the table covered in pink and red rose petals with a couple of lit candles set between two full plates of hot pasta and two glasses of red wine.

Kelly and Ed began eating their meal, sharing the occasional smile as they dug in to their food, and Kelly spoke up. "So what brought this on? You usually are not a huge romantic type of guy.", Kelly said, making Ed chuckle a bit as he dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "Well, I figured I should treat you to a nice dinner given what day it is.", Ed said, giving a smile as they both finished their food and wine, Ed got up from his seat and went over to a panel on the wall, tapping it once and speaking "Search database for romantic music.". The database sounded then with "Searching database", and began playing a soft romantic song, and Ed motioned Kelly to join him in the middle of his office. Kelly chuckled softly and shook her head in amazement at how romantic Ed was being and got up from her seat to join him, her wrapping her arms around his waist while Ed's arms wrapped around hers and they softly swayed side to side to the music and looked into each other's eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kelly.", said Ed.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ed.", said Kelly, and shared a soft kiss with Ed as they danced together.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of The Orville, Claire Finn was in her room while Marcus and Ty were watching her fidget with a necklace from the doorway and Marcus, Claire's oldest son, cleared his throat. "Uhh, mom...Why are you so nervous? You know Isaac will be waiting for you.", Marcus said, trying not to laugh as he saw his mom jump. Claire sighed as she finished fidgeting with her necklace and clasped her hands together. She and Isaac would be celebrating their first Valentine's day together as a couple, and she was still nervous every time he was around her. "I know he will, Marcus. I just wonder what he has planned. I spent two hours trying to explain to him what Valentine's Day is, and I have absolutely no idea how he will use that information.", Claire said as she fixed her hair. Ty, Claire's youngest son, walked over and put his short arms around his mom's waist in a hug and looked up at her. "Mom? Is Isaac going to be our dad?", Ty asked in the most adorable voice, while Claire blushed and spluttered her words for a moment before Marcus came over and gently edged his little brother away. "Ty, come on. Leave that up to mom and Isaac, would you?", Marcus said, smiling despite the fact that seeing his mom flustered was quite entertaining. Claire watched her boys walk to their rooms as she finished getting ready for her date with Isaac and left her quarters to go to the simulator she and Isaac had made very good use of many times, nodding to a few fellow crew mates as she passed. Once she reached the simulator, she tapped in her number and the doors opened. She did not have to wait long to see what Isaac had done, as she saw it when the door opened and she walked inside. Isaac had created a simulation of Claire's favorite restaurant on Earth once again, only this time, the chairs were covered in a nice red silk and rose petals covered the floor leading up to their table which also had petals scattered on it, and Isaac appeared from where the bar was, the simulator taking his Kaylon appearance and changing it to his human simulation. Isaac approached Claire, who took in his human form from head to toe, always shaken when he was in that form from how good looking he was, and Isaac gently took Claire's hands in his own. "Hello, Doctor.", Isaac said, his brown human eyes on Claire's face and taking in her brilliant smile. "Hello, Isaac.", Claire said, leaning up and softly pressing her lips to Isaac's and then gently guided him to the table so they could sit down. The plates were both full, though as Isaac was a robot, he did not have to eat, so Claire smiled at Isaac happily as she began to eat, while Isaac simply watched her. "You know, Isaac, this is most impressive. I love what you did with this simulation.", Claire said as she finished a bite of her potato cakes, Isaac watching her eat. "I am very glad you like it, Doctor. The information you gave me was most useful in deciding what decorations would be perfect for our...date, and Valentine's Day", Isaac said, his hands resting on the top of the table. Claire smiled brightly and got up from her chair, leaning across the table and pressing her lips to Isaac's once again before sitting back down and finishing her meal. The pair left the simulator a short time later and walked to Claire's quarters, Isaac having taken on his silver Kaylon appearance after stepping over the threshold, and walked inside where Marcus and Ty were playing a game at the table. Claire motioned the boys to stop what they were doing and come up to her and Isaac, and breathed nervously as she looked at Isaac. "Isaac, I...I wanted to ask you this in front of the boys. I was wondering if you would...like to adopt them?", Claire asked, looking at Isaac as he looked at her in return, adorably tilting his head as he tried to process what she asked him. "What is...adopt?", Isaac asked, not understanding the word. Claire smiled and chuckled softly. "Adopt is...Well adopt is when you legally take a child, or in this case two, and raise them as your own. And the boys adore you.", Claire said, smiling as she explained the idea to her Kaylon boyfriend. Isaac took her in for a moment before looking back at Marcus and Ty, and then looked back at Claire as he took her hand and gave his answer. "Yes, Doctor. I will...adopt...them.", Isaac said, and Claire grinned brightly, kissing the face plate of Isaac's helmet as Ty stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Isaac, looking up at him and speaking in an adorable voice. "I love you, Isaac.". Claire chuckled and looked up at Isaac as Marcus hugged the Kaylon also and spoke up.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Isaac.", said Claire.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Doctor.", said Isaac.

 

**The End. ******

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day all. =)


End file.
